While firefighting in itself is a hazardous occupation, one of the riskiest forms of firefighting is frontline fire protection. This is due to the fact that firefighting personnel are directly exposed to a large wildfire that is capable of unexpected spreading, movement, and other shifts in behavior due to variables such as wind and terrain. This can result in firefighting personnel being put in danger due to the unpredictability of wildfire behavior. The unpredictable conditions presented by the intense heat and smoke of a wildfire may result in firefighting personnel becoming disoriented and prone to becoming trapped. In a worst case scenario, firefighting personnel may become trapped in a hazardous area with no possibility of rescue. Frontline firefighting often requires massive amounts of resources in the form of personnel, aircraft, and chemicals used to suppress the wildfires. A wildfire that cannot be contained may result in extensive property loss as well as deaths among firefighting personnel and the general population.
The present invention is an autonomous firefighting tower that may be rapidly deployed in the vicinity of a fire. The present invention is capable of both extinguishing a fire as well as establishing a protective zone for firefighting personnel who may otherwise become trapped by a fire. When in use, the present invention only requires a connection to a natural or artificial water source and may function autonomously without any further personnel input. Because the present invention requires a bare minimum of personnel input for operation, firefighting resources may be allocated to higher priority tasks. Additionally, the present invention minimizes the need for firefighting personnel to risk their lives in a hazardous area while combating a fire. Finally, the present invention facilitates reaching and combating a fire located in a remote location that is normally unreachable or difficult to reach for firefighting personnel.